Night Shift: A Diabolik Lovers AU Fanfiction TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
by HenkeFalling
Summary: Lillia Minagawa doesn't know which one is worse, finding out her sadistic boss is a triplet or that the three men want her for their mistress. Now the most shocking thing is she accepts! OC x Ayato; some Raito x OC x Kanato


**A/N: I don't own _Diabolik Lovers: Haunted Dark Bridal. _Rejet and Otomate step in here. *applause* In all seriousness, this disclaimer includes everything: DiaLovers characters, setting(s), plot/conflict(s)-nothing belongs to** HenkeFalling**. Downwards!**

***Dedication: Special mention to nuthin2say, a Wattpad user who inspired this story. She writes a pretty shweet Dia fic, Sweet Temptations-appropriately named if I do say so myself! :) Check it out: story/3369565-sweet-temptations-dialovers-fanfic (-link should redirect to her fanfic, though I'm not responsible otherwise. Just sayin'.)**

**Night Shift: A Diabolik Lovers AU Fanfiction**

**o:01 - Teaser**

_"Take it off."_

The command came from the left, and I barely had enough time to snap my head around to confirm Kanato's presence.

The shorter, slimmer man locked the door of the conference room behind him before he took uncharacteristic confident strides to cover the length of the room to where I was sitting too shocked to move by the intrusion. He rolled out and deposited himself in the big office chair, one of fourteen others circling the long, oblong conference table, beside me.

"Late meeting." He said to the other men as meaning of an explanation for his absence, his dark eyes still holding mine.

Overwhelmed by all three Sakamaki men, I made to stand only to have to recall Raito hovering behind me when his warm hands clamped down on my shoulders and nudged me to a sitting position once again. Then as if sensing my lapse in memory, he pressed his mouth against the hot shell of my ear. "Uh uh, _bitch-san_, you're not going anywhere."

As if that wasn't worse, Ayato who'd been standing apart, hands in his expensive pant pockets, near the floor-to-ceiling windows since I'd entered the room earlier that hour, turned away from the stunning vista that was Kuala Lumpur at late evening from our nineteenth floor position. His unruly red hair always made his eyes greener. It was a shade of green too reminiscent of the spring fields of my home in Sungai Ara. I'd almost made the mistake of telling him that one time when I'd first been hired for the position as one of his many personal assistants.

"Oi! Baka!" Even on the eve of my third anniversary with the company, his sharp voice still had the unerring ability to freeze my blood. I shivered. The reaction doubling at Raito's deep chuckling vibrating through his hands as they hadn't moved from my clenching my shoulders.

"Don't even think of running...yet." Ayato said.

My mind was jeering around the 'yet', reading the meaning all too well. I was a game of hide and seek or tag to them. Thankful for the resulting anger I felt as opposed to the lonesome embarrassment, I clenched my fists prepared to fight my way out of the room, the building and all the way home if I had to.

"What do you want?" I said and in my confusion of address, I decided to focus on Ayato who seemed all the cockier with each passing second. Not exactly sure if this would work, I continued plodding through my impromptu speech, "You can't keep me here all night, and the Mukami and Sons proposal will be pitched first thing next morning."

"That won't be a problem." Slipping into his native tongue, Kanato's pitch accelerated, and when I snapped my head to him, his eyes were wide and alit with bright lust.

"Ne, Kanato, you're ruining the surprise." Raito whinned, his grip had fallen away too quickly and I gasped at his spinning me around. I'd never been so close to Raito, so much so that his lips hovered an only mind-numbing centimetre from my own and as I unconsciously licked the dry surface, the motion flicked over his.

Raito's eyes, an off-shade of Ayato's, narrowed. "_Bitch-san_, you're so forward. So forward. So dirty. So tempting. Will you like our perfect surprise?"

Just as suddenly as Raito turned me around, he shifted away and pulled me along with him. Upright on wobbly heels, I turned to confirm Kanato had stood as well, hovering close by, anticipating his brothers' next actions.

By the time I looked over my shoulder to my right, from indiscreetly dark lowered eyelids, it was too late. Ayato stood beside me. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he tugged me away from Raito and into his grasp, his arms wrapping around my waist too comfortably like they always belonged there.

And although those impossibly green eyes were on me and his voice filled with the darkest promise for me, he spoke to his brothers, "She better love it…"

**Thanks for readings.**


End file.
